


The Five Times Sirius Felt Time Stop

by sofiawrites



Series: Tattooed Dog Star [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Five Times, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiawrites/pseuds/sofiawrites
Summary: Sirius Black could only recall five times in his life when he felt as if time stopped. All those times just happened to revolve around you.





	The Five Times Sirius Felt Time Stop

Only five times in his life could Sirius recall feeling his head spin, his stomach churn, and his heart flutter all at once and in full force. If he were to describe it, he would’ve said time itself had stopped. All so the universe could give him a chance to look at you.

**\- - - - -**

He was never a believer of love at first sight.

Attraction at first sight? Sure. Lust at first sight? Of course. He even believed in  _like_  at first sight. But love was simply something he reserved for those he felt really deserved it from him.

Still, Sirius had to admit, he sure felt  _something_  when he first saw you.

“Moony,” he murmured, trying to catch the attention of his friend as they walked into the Great Hall for the Start-of-Term Feast. “Who’s the witch talking to Evans?”

Remus gave you a once over before turning back to Sirius, an eyebrow raised ever so slightly. “She’s an Ilvermorny transfer. I remember hearing her name earlier today, but I’ve forgotten it.”

“I see,” Sirius hummed, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table across from his two other best friends, James and Peter.

“Why?” wondered Remus, bringing his voice down to a whisper as the Professors filed in. “The lass caught your eye?”

Sirius shrugged, his eyes surveying the room until he spotted you, your hair messily held back by a clip, wisps of strands hanging loosely in the front as your tossed your head back in laughter. “Perhaps so.”

“Who’re we looking at?” James called from across the table, blatantly staring at the direction of Sirius’ gaze.

“Evans?” suggested Peter, joining in on the gawking. “Or the witch next to her?”

Feeling the four pairs of eyes on them, you and Lily turned in Sirius’ direction, causing Remus to slap the palm of his hand on his forehead.

“Could you ninnys be any more obvious?”

“Hey–” James protested, pulling his eyes away as Lily marched towards the other end of the Gryffindor table. “Don’t pretend you weren’t scouring the scene, too.”

Their witty banter continued on, but Sirius paid no mind as he was too focused on the look of guileless curiosity that donned your face as you walked through the decorated Great Hall.

“How were your summer holidays, Evans?” James vocalized as the pair walked by, a shiny new Prefect badge pinned on Lily’s Gryffindor robes.

“They were good, Potter,” addressed Lily, sparing James a brief glance before she looked around for an empty seat. “And yours?”

“Likewise. Took a trip to see the Syrian Quidditch Team–you know they won the World Cup last year?–with my mum and dad, but nothing big, really.”

“Seems big to me,” Lily said with a shrug, then turned back to you. “This is Y/N, by the way. Her parents were transferred here from America for a MACUSA assignment, and Professor McGonagall asked me to show her around.”

“Hi, nice to meet you guys,” you greeted with a warm smile, taking in the array of friends.

“An American, eh?” Sirius remarked, drawn to the sharp enunciation of each syllable. “I’m Sirius.”

The corner of your lip quirked upwards as you gave him a wave. “And you’re an Englishman, I presume?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I’m James Potter,” he butted in, extending a hand out to you with a wide grin on his face. “Also known as Gryffindor’s very own Chaser– One of them, anyway.”

“Sorry about his bragging, Y/N. You never quite get used to it, in all honesty.” He made a face. “I’m Remus, by the way.”

“Peter Pettigrew.”

You laughed, and Sirius thought it was one of the most melodious sounds he had heard in a while. “Well, it was nice to meet you guys  _again_ , I suppose. You lot sure know how to leave a lasting impression.”

“That’s an understatement,” said Lily, amusement seeping through her otherwise deadpan tone. “It was fun catching up, but we really have to take our seats.”

You put on a faux pout before waving goodbye to them. “Thanks for the warm welcome. I’ll talk to you guys soon!”

The group bade their farewells, but not before trying to convince you to stay. Still, despite their efforts, you followed Lily down the table.

“I hope to see more of you, Y/N,” Sirius chimed, a coy smile playing on the corners of his lips.

“You, too, Sirius.”

And Sirius could’ve sworn the wink you gave him almost melted him on the spot.

**\- - - - -**

The second time Sirius Black felt time stop was when you entered the Great Hall, exactly one year later, holding the hand of another guy.

“Cat’s got your tongue, Padfoot?” said James, nudging Sirius with his shoulder. Sirius shook his head. “What’re you looking at?”

But Sirius couldn’t respond. He was too busy looking at the way your eyes lit up as you talked to the man next to you, as if he were the only thing in the room that mattered.

“Who’s the guy?” Sirius asked his friends, not expecting much of an answer.

James’ face immediately paled. Him and Remus exchanged glances, not knowing what to say.

“David Thornhill,” Remus replied. “He’s in our year. A Slytherin–but not a sympathizer of the Dark Lord, as far as the Order knows.”

“Perhaps they’re just good friends,” Peter said, trying to lighten the mood. Then, he saw David kiss you on the forehead before heading off to the Slytherin table and the atmosphere dimmed. “ _Really_  good friends?”

Sirius’ eyes turned a stormy grey as he watched you walk down the table next to Lily and Marlene, tittering as you talked about your summer that was most likely filled with kisses and Thornhill.

He was confused, to say the least. When did you and that Slytherin boy become an item? Sirius would say he confided in you a lot this past year, and you in him, and not once had you mentioned anyone by the name David or Thornhill. Even during the few times you saw Sirius over summer holidays you did not bring up the idea of dating someone.

“How’re you holding up, Pads?” James asked, clapping Sirius on the back with a concerned look on his face.

“Well,” said Sirius nonchalantly, shrugging what he saw off.

Just as Remus was about to switch the topic, you, Lily, and Marlene walked by.

“Hey, guys!”

“Hello, Y/N,” Remus greeted.

“Hey, Y/N,” Sirius remarked, a smirk on his face despite the discomfort he felt. “Who was that wizard you walked into the hall with? Found yourself a boyfriend, did you now?”

You laughed, brushing the loose strands of hair out of your face. “I suppose. We met over summer at the Wizarding Fair.”

“And now you fancy him, I see.”

“Would you propose it’s love?” James pressed, joining in on Sirius’ interrogation.

“I definitely would  _not_  say love,” you admitted, clearing your throat as you avoided meeting Sirius’ gaze. “We’ve only been together for a few months now.”

The professors filed into the Great Hall as a few stragglers rushed behind them. Professor Dumbledore lead them in the front. The Start-of-Term Feast was about to begin.

“We better find a seat before the Headmaster starts to speak. I’ll see you guys later,” you said, apologetic.

“Of course,” Remus dismissed.

“Just promise you won’t forget about us now that you have loverboy,” said Sirius, ignoring the twist he felt in his stomach at the twinkle in your laughter.

“I promise.”

**\- - - - -**

The third time Sirius felt time stop was when you ran into the Gryffindor common room, tears flooding your eyes.

It was your six month anniversary with David and you wanted to surprise him with something special– Or so Sirius overheard from your conversation with Lily. So, of course, the only option Sirius saw liable was to wait in the common room to see if you get back or if you spent the night in David’s dorm, since apparently, Sirius loved to torture himself.

What he did not expect, however, was for you to come rushing in, a choked sob at the back of your throat as you furiously wiped the streak of tears running down your face.

Sirius dropped the quill he was pretending to write an essay with and bolted upright. “Y/N?”

“S-Sirius?” you said, your nose stuffy as you attempted to sniffle. “What’re you doing still up?”

_Waiting for you._

“Just doing my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay,” he replied, concern filling his features as you walked towards him, fighting back the tears as you stretched out your arms. Sirius was taken aback, but enveloped you in a hug nonetheless. “What caused these tears, doll?”

You mumbled something into his chest, voice muffled as you took shaky breaths.

Sirius rubbed circles into your back with the palm of his hand, smoothing down the ends of your hair. “You can tell me, if you want.”

Blinking, you stared up at him with bleary eyes. Sirius wondered if it was wrong to think of how beautiful you looked, even with a red face and puffy eyes. “David.”

“David?” he repeated, his eyebrows furrowing. “David made you cry?”

He felt his blood boil as you nodded, tears filling your eyes.

“That motherfucker,” Sirius swore, his muscles tensing up as he thought about what he would do to Thornhill for making you cry. But after hearing a silent sniffle come from you, he immediately softened. “What happened, doll?”

You pulled away slowly, as if not wanting to let go of the warmth. Fiddling with your hands, you looked down, suddenly interested in the rug you stood on. “I went to his dorm to surprise him for our six months–which I know isn’t very long, but I still thought it was an important milestone, you know?”

Sirius nodded. He knew very well, indeed. To him, those six months seemed like an eternity of torture.

“I had everything planned out.” You laced your fingers into each other. “I spent hours getting the Astronomy Tower ready, but when I went to his dormitory to get him–”

Your voice broke off with a crack. The tears you thought had run out filled your eyes yet again as you fervently tried to blink them away. Sirius had a sinking feeling of where this story was going.

“I saw him in bed with another girl,” you said, your voice small.

All he could see was red. Only a fucking coward would ever even  _think_ of cheating. And the fact that it happened to someone as caring and trusting as you made him even angrier.

“Where is he?” His voice was calm. Cold.

Sirius noticed how you flinched at his harsh tone and felt like casting  _Confringo_  on himself for frightening you. He exhaled through his mouth, calming himself down.

You wiped a streak of tears off your cheek with the back of your hand. “Can we talk about something else? Please.”

His features visibly softened. “Of course, doll. Would you like me to take you back to your dormitory?”

You shook your head. “I think I just want to stay out here and clear my thoughts.”

“As you wish,” said Sirius as you curled up on the sofa next to the crackling fireplace. “Would you like to be left alone for a while?”

Rolling your bottom lip between your teeth, you peered up at Sirius. “No– I–” You averted your gaze, toying with the hem of your sleeve. “Can you stay with me? If it’s not too much trouble, I mean. I know you probably have things to do or sleep to catch up on and–”

Within seconds he was on the sofa next to you, sitting close enough for your thigh to brush against his, but still too far.

“Nothing is too much trouble when it comes to you.” He smiled at you, wiping a tear away with his thumb. In the back of his mind, Sirius already formulated a million different ways to make Thornhill regret ever making you cry, but right now, all Sirius wanted to do was comfort you. He extended an arm. “C’mere, doll.”

You curled up against him, streaks of dried tears staining your face, and Sirius prayed to Merlin you couldn’t feel his heart hammering in his chest.

**\- - - - -**

Sirius would not have described himself as a philanderer, per se, but he would like to believe he had a way with the ladies.

He knew how a simple smirk could send a witch swooning–and don’t even get him  _started_  on what a raspy drawl could do–but with you, all his charm seemed to get caught in his throat.

How he managed to score a date with you was beyond him. And then a second one. And then a third one…

But despite all his luck, he still hadn’t tried to kiss you.

Not yet, anyway.

It was your last year in Hogwarts and Sirius knew he had to make it count. This year, he had no excuses. There was no boyfriend in the way, no heartbreak lingering on your mind, and no time to waste.

He  _had_  to. If you were to grant him that pleasure, that is.

“Daydreaming, Black?” you asked, voice teasing as you slipped in the seat beside him at the Library.

Sirius and the lads were gathered around a long table in the back of the Library, studying for the N.E.W.T. exams that would take place at the end of the year.  _Studying_  being a subjective term.

“Just thinking about you,” he replied with a cheeky smirk on his face.

“That explains the disturbed look.”

He snorted.

You laughed, planting a quick kiss on his cheek before tending to your work.

“Wha–” Sirius almost choked on his words, placing his hand on the spot your lips were on.

You looked up from your parchment paper you were pretending to be interested in with an innocent smile. “Yes?”

“Ah– I,” he stuttered. “Um–”

Your cheeks heated at his flustered reaction, but you attempted to hide it with a grin. “All that over a little peck? You’ll be on the brink of death when we actually kiss, then.”

The tops of Sirius’ ears reddened, but he quickly regained his composure. “ _When_  we kiss? Doll, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were flirting with me.”

“Sirius, if you knew any better, you wouldn’t have waited this long to kiss me.”

By now, your chair was inched closer to his.

His eyes flickered down to your mouth, nowhere else to look due to your close proximity. Sirius ran his tongue across his lower lip.

“And why do you presume I’m going to kiss you?”

“Your labored breathing and growing erection, for starters.”

Sirius barked out an incredulous laugh, glancing down at his lap.

“I’m kidding,” you teased. “But I’m glad to know that was a legitimate concern for you.”

He shook his head. “I’m always on edge when it comes to you.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Sirius looked up through his lashes, considering.

“No,” he paused, his gaze fluttering from the sparkle in your eye, to the flush of your cheeks, then down to the slight pout of your lips. “Quite the opposite, actually.”

The tip of his nose was a hair’s breadth away from yours, your bodies facing each other as your legs tangled between his. If Sirius were to move any closer, he would be kissing you.

“I really want to kiss you right now, doll.”

You rolled your bottom lip into your mouth. “If Madam Pince were to see us, we’d have two weeks’ worth of detention. Minimum.”

He smiled, his hand resting on the top of your knee. “It’d be worth it.”

When you pressed your lips against his, sealing the kiss as you tangled your fingers behind the nape of his neck, Sirius could have sworn he felt the world stop spinning. All so this moment could last forever.

And, Sirius would definitely say, the two weeks detention was indeed  _worth it_.

**\- - - - -**

The fifth time Sirius Black felt time stop, you were dressed in white.

He stood at the altar, waiting in anticipation for the guests to rise and his bride to enter the room, and he had never felt more nervous than he did right then.

But all those nerves dissipated when he caught sight of you.

The white dress had ivory detailing that scintillated in the light created an ethereal glow around you, your veil falling down your locks of hair flowing down your back.

 _You looked like a princess,_  he thought.  _Or a queen. No–_  He gave his head an imperceptible shake. Sirius couldn’t find the words to describe how beautiful you looked. All he could think was how blessed he was to be standing in the alter waiting for  _you_.

“Wow,” was all Sirius could mutter, a dazed grin finding its way to his lips at the sight of you.

As you met him near the altar, you smiled at him, and Sirius wondered if he died and went to heaven– Because there was  _no way_  the stunning woman in front of him was not an angel.

Your love story was introduced, the readings were shared, the vows were exchanged, your marriage was sealed with a kiss, and throughout it all, the only person Sirius thought mattered was you.

When the recessional came, you and Sirius were introduced as husband and wife for the first time as you shared the first dance.

“I can’t believe this is real,” you whispered, arms draped around his shoulders while his hands grasped the small of your waist.

“Believe it, doll,” he replied before twirling you in time to the music, placing his hands on your hips once you spun back.

You gave him a stern look at the feeling of a palm on the curve of your backside, causing hoots and laughter from many of the wedding guests.

“There are children here,” you scolded, though a smile threatened your face as Sirius winked at the giggling baby Harry in the arms of Lily and James.

“Then the children should be glad that we were able to show them that this–” Sirius held you tighter, eyes bright as he stared into yours. “–us, right here, in this very moment–  _This_  is what love looks like.”

You glanced around. First at your friends and family, huddled together as they shared this moment with you, then back at Sirius, the sharp-witted, kind-hearted man that caught your attention since the first day you entered the walls of Hogwarts.

“Yes,” you said with a smile. “It really is.”


End file.
